<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12:00 by ultsamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748465">12:00</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsamo/pseuds/ultsamo'>ultsamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the samo chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, boo is cute leave him alone, samoboo family, whipped for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsamo/pseuds/ultsamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>either this girl is really weird or she can actually talk to animals.</p><p>or</p><p>momo comes to the same convenience store at the same time of night and have the same conversation with her dog about which chips she should get. sana is utterly confused and amused at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the samo chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this cause i was sad tonight. i love samoboo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>realistically, this isn’t a job sana should work. sitting behind a counter from 11:00PM to 5:00AM and ringing up items for at most 10 people isn’t a sana thing.</p><p> </p><p>however, she had no choice. when her parents told her that she would need to get a job if she wanted to buy the things she wanted, she accepted. most would ask why she doesn’t work at a restaurant or literally any other day job. </p><p> </p><p>the first job she got was for a restaurant called <em> Sweet Talker.</em> the owner, im nayeon, was really kind to sana when she first started. showing her the ropes and telling her what to say and not to say to customers. everything was perfectly fine until it became a habit for sana to break things. </p><p> </p><p>she’s clumsy, it’s like second nature for her to slip and fall or trip. the first time it happened, she dropped a plate dish but nayeon quickly brushed it off, saying it happens to everyone. </p><p> </p><p>second time, sana broke the cash register. how she did it? sana still doesn’t know to this day but nayeon was quite upset. the third time, sana tripped over her foot and dropped a customer’s food, making them cause a big scene and demand that they get their food free.</p><p> </p><p>sana wasn’t shocked when nayeon let her go. it was for the best, sana thinks.</p><p> </p><p>now, she’s working at a convenience store called <em> SSD</em>. yoo jeongyeon was the owner and she was even sweeter than nayeon. offering sana company whenever she could stay behind and such little things like that. it took sana some time to get comfortable with being up there by herself at night but she’s got it under control now.</p><p> </p><p>keeping herself busy with a word search and coloring book that she bought plus her phone, she’s alright.</p><p> </p><p>however, sana is a little curious. everyday, at midnight, a perky blonde girl would come through the doors with her brown dog and do the same thing, every time. </p><p> </p><p>the weird part about it is that the girl would have a conversation with the dog about which snack she should get. sometimes she gets one snack while other times she’ll get something different.</p><p> </p><p>sana watches as the clock ticks to midnight and just like every other day, the blonde headed girl came through the door with her dog on a leash headed for the chips section. sana watches with curiosity as the girl puts down the dog and studies the chips.</p><p> </p><p>“okay, same old same old. what should i get?” she asks and looks down toward the animal. the dog merely tilts its head and licks its nose.</p><p> </p><p>“no, i got that two days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>sana quirks an eyebrow. this really shouldn’t surprise her anymore but it does. </p><p> </p><p>“okay how about the red bag? haven’t had those in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>sana hears the dogs feet tap on the floor and whine.</p><p> </p><p>“but they’re for me, not you. come on boo, at least be a little bit helpful!”</p><p> </p><p>sana noticed that the dog’s name was boo last week. and she really wondered why but from the many times that the girl came in dressed in monsters inc. pajamas, sana quickly realized she had an obsession. it doesn’t help that she notices that her phone case is decorated in monsters inc. stickers and a big picture of barbie.</p><p> </p><p>“okay fine, i guess i’ll get these. i’m getting tired of them honestly but they’re good so it’s okay. come on boy,” the girl picks up boo and walks towards the counter. sana quickly grabs her pencil and looks down at the word search, pretending like that’s what she was doing instead of eavesdropping on the conversation the blonde was having with her dog.</p><p> </p><p>“you still haven’t found a word? i came in five minutes ago and the sheet is still empty.”</p><p> </p><p>sana looks up at her with widened eyes. she can feel her ears burning so she quickly moves her orange hair to the front of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, well i was kind of distracted,” sana answers. it wasn’t a complete lie so she was satisfied. the girl merely nods and drops her bag of chips down. </p><p> </p><p>sana rings it up. “you got these a couple days ago didn’t you?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah but boo insisted on me getting those. i think it’s because he likes to eat the crumbs that’s left behind because he’s so bad,” she answers, ruffling the dog’s scruffy-looking fur. </p><p> </p><p>“you can talk to him?” sana asks nonchalantly. she was actually really curious because either this girl is really weird or she can actually talk to animals.</p><p> </p><p>“hm, no but i take the way he responds to my questions as answers a human would give me. he’s very reactive to anything i say so i like to pretend i’m having a conversation with him,” she answers. </p><p> </p><p>sana tells her the price and momo swipes her card.</p><p> </p><p>“i actually thought you could talk to him. i’ve heard the,” she pauses, “conversations you’ve had with him.”</p><p> </p><p>she can see the girl’s face turn a light shade of pink at sana’s confession. she thought she was being quiet but the whole time, sana could hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“you have? i’m sorry, you probably think i’m weird or something,” she mutters, pushing her hair back from her face.</p><p> </p><p>she’s really pretty, sana thinks.</p><p> </p><p>the blush on her face deepens. “thank you?” she says in more of a question tone. it’s sana’s turn to blush as she realizes what she did.</p><p> </p><p>“didn’t mean to say that out loud but you’re welcome,” she answers. sana can’t wait till this is over, she’s had enough of it already.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re not so bad yourself,” the blonde leans forward to read sana’s name tag, “sana.” she smiles to top off the compliment and sana thinks her smile is pretty too.</p><p> </p><p>she makes sure not to say that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“would you like your receipt?” she asks as she bags momo’s chips. the girl shakes her head no and grabs her chips into her empty hand.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you, sana.” she turns to leave but sana calls out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“wait, i don’t know your name. you come here every night so i figured it’d be nice to have a friend,” sana says. she feels so cringy but she likes the girl, so she deals with it.</p><p> </p><p>“momo. my name is momo.”</p><p> </p><p>sana watches her leave and continues to watch until momo is out of her sight.</p><p> </p><p>“momo. pretty face, pretty smile, pretty name.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>